utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Mirakuru Mirakuroid
|- | colspan="6"| TYPE: MIRACLOID MODEL: M.U |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |''' NONE''' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |''' UKNOWN''' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | '-Urukarim Mirakuroid (Alter-ego/ genderbent)' '- Mirakuri Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakyo Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' ''- Denshi Kyokoro' (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakuro Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Auroro Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Mirakuray Mirakuroid (Fellow Miracloid)' '- Masan'ee Muchune (BFF) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | '''13' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'ANY' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | DeviantART |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'55 ' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'A Pencil able to change into a bow' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'TheMirakuloidProject (Mira)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'1m71' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | Mira (TheMirakuloidProject) | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Everything is on the Homepage.' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'19 August.' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'UM, Her/himself, sleeping, drawing depressing stuffs,dreaming, Mastah,SUGAR...' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | Soundcloud YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'24 July 2013' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'His fellows,Urukarim, Mastah,His function, Skirts, Not sleeping, Not eating sweet stuffs, being ignored when he says something,Conceited and Stupid people, The colour Pink ,Girls outfits, Girls,Traps,Anthros,Overdose of Happiness,Apples and all fruits (except bananas and oranges),Vegetables,Love, etc....' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | ' ' /''' |} '''PERSONALITY & STORY:Mirakuru represents all his master's Sadness and Depression which he contains inside of him, it's located in his chest, as his heart. He uses to not talk to people to avoid to spread the Sadness and the depression which are inside of him on them; which he does almost all the time not in purpose. When he meets people which are insensible to his uncontrolled power he is often happy but he prefers not showing it. So...he always finishes alone, like a loner. Urukarim has been created to help him to handle his power and stay with him. He often draws things he see around of him...as he sees them (So in a REALLY depressing way). He doesn't understand things around him so he prefers talking with Urukarim instead of trying to understand them. He would like to impress Mastah but doesn't know how.he is also jealous of his fellows for being too close or too familiar of Mastah. Supplemental Informations ''Hair color: ''Red and Yellow. Headgear: '''Red Headphones ''Eye color:'' 'Red '''Headphones: '''Red '''Dress: Can be seen on the right. Nationality/Species: Belgian. (Fifth Belgian UTAU) Unknown specie. Extra: It has a marks on its face and a halo around of its waist. Voice Configuration Mirakuru is created to be played in C'4-C5' .''' Its voice hasn't been tested enough for having specific settings: '''Recommanded Flags: ? Recommanded Resampler: resampler.dll 'Current VB:' ACT 1.1 BETA Voicer:' Mira.(TheMirakuloidProject) Voices: '''Unknown... ''Otos and Aliases:http://magicalmage22.deviantart.com/MagicalMage22 Language: Japanese romanji with hiragana aliases Rules - Mirakuru doesn't need pitchloid. - Mirakuru can change its outfit to fit more to a song but it keeps the mark on its face. - Mirakuru can sing any kind of songs. - Mirakuri belongs to Mira(TheMirakuloidProject) and Auro (Aquarindra) and to the Project Miracloid. - Have A LOT OF fun with it ! - Mira would like seeing your awesome work with it. Voice Banks Progress Japanese CV ACT 1 BETA Japanese VCV English CV French (not sure)